


Greyeyes

by BladeAchilles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Poor Theon, this got dark quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAchilles/pseuds/BladeAchilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Theobb AU where Robb lives, Theon is rescued, etc. The thing is, a happy ending isn't really on the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greyeyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faoi_chielt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faoi_chielt/gifts).



Greyeyes had so much to be thankful for-he knew, he knew. Before he was Greyeyes, he was Reek. He really didn't like being Reek, Reek was often bad and had to be punished. Before Reek, he was....he was...

He was very happy to be Greyeyes. But sometimes, the Young Wolf wasn't happy that he was Greyeyes, and he didn't know how to make it better. The Young Wo- Robb, Robb, his name was Robb, rhymes with sob. Robb was the one who saved Reek and made him Greyeyes, even though many of his men wanted to kill Reek. Robb was mad, very mad when he found Reek, but he still didn't let anyone kill Reek.

And a lot of people wanted to hurt Reek, and they didn't know the difference between Reek and Greyeyes. But The Youn- Robb wouldn't let them, even though sometimes when Greyeyes tried to tell an angry bannerman that he wasn't Reek, he wasn't...he wasn't him either, he was Greyeyes, Greyeyes, he hadn't done anything.....Robb would leap in, eyes flashing and teeth bared and Greyeyes would be safe.

Robb was so good to Greyeyes. He forgave Greyeyes, and he let Greyes sleep in a nice place, gave Greyeyes good food. He always spoke kindly to Greyes- well, almost spoke kindly to Greyeyes. Sometimes, Robb got angry and snarled when Greyeyes used his name, begging him to use the name that had come before Reek, not realizing that that man was dead twice over.

Worse than angry though were the times that Robb would get quiet and turn away, shoulders slumped, so as to hide the tears in the corners of his eyes. Greyeyes could never quite tell what would set it off-sometimes it was an off remark by a Stark bannerman, sometimes it was when he caught glimpse of one of Greyeyes many scars, sometimes it was something as ordinary as walking past the bowmen at practice.

The first time it happened was the first time they shared a bed, several months after Greyeyes was born in the bowels of the Dreadfort that night that Robb came boiling over the ramparts. The sight of Greyeyes naked body was all it took to send Robb reeling off to the other side of the room. Greyeyes had tried to placate him, assure him that he still knew how to please his master. That was also the first and only time that Robb had struck him.

Greyeyes learned very quickly that he was never to use that word, never. Robb had apologized over and over after that, pleading with him, caressing his battered face and calling him by a dead man's name, saying that no-one would ever be master in his life again. Greyeyes agreed, of course, but that didn't stop the sinking look in Robb's eyes. That didn't matter though. No matter what anyone said, Greyeyes knew who Robb was.

And he knew who he was.


End file.
